


Enter: Jem

by Maymot97



Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [10]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Massacre Mention, Multi, Volt and Kite's old battalion was decimated and only they survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Jem Orina shows up to help the Ghost crew out of a bind, answers a few question, and then leaves.
Relationships: Original Clone Character/Original Female Character (mentioned), Original Clone Character/Original Mandalorian Character (mentioned)
Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/226772
Kudos: 5





	Enter: Jem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing with my OCs! Also it's technically part of my Former Jedi Kallus AU despite this installment not having Kallus in it.

The op was going fine. There weren’t too many imps, the pickup was right where it was supposed to be, everything was as they were told it would be. 

Until there was stray blaster fire and suddenly there were more imps than they could even begin to deal with. They were stuck behind crates, just trying to pick them off one by one until they could get enough down for them to get away.

Kanan peeked over the crates. He caught a glimpse of Sabine’s helmet, a quick flash of Zeb’s foot as he scrambled from one crate to another to find a better vantage point. Ezra landed behind the same crate as Kanan, bumping into him. Across the cargo bay Rex yelled some taunts at the imps.

“So what do we do?” Ezra asked, his voice a little high both from adrenaline and fear. “We can’t get out of here.”

“We just have to get enough out of the way.”

“Can we do that? There’s a lot of—“

“Hey! Nerf herder!”

All weapons fire ceased in surprise. Everyone turned to look at where the voice came from. Standing there, holding what looked like a tiny umbrella in one hand a blaster in the other, was a man. He looked to be around the same age as Kanan, with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail. 

Standing next to him were two people, one who was definitely a clone with long white hair puled into a bun, and one was a woman—who Kanan noted looked very much like the clone—with a buzzed head. Both of them were wearing bandanas around the lower half of their faces. 

The stormtroopers pointed their weapons at the three of them. “Who are you?”  
“None of your business,” the first one called out before jumping off the ledge he was standing on, landing effortlessly on the ground without much of a sound. Kanan and Ezra shared a glance. “Now, what’s happening here?”

The stormtroopers shared a look. “Wh—“

The man shrugged. “Nevermind, I don’t care.” 

With that he pressed a button on the handle of his tiny umbrella and a meter long orange plasma blade shot from it. Before it was completely ignited, he had already taken a running start at the troopers and had taken one of them down before the others had a chance to react. The troopers began shooting at him, and as he bobbed and weaved to avoid the blasts, occasionally parrying one back at the troopers, he shouted, “Could really use some help here!”

With that everyone jumped into action and with the help of another lightsaber and two more good shots, they quickly got the situation under control and were able to make a run for it. It only made sense for them to stick together, which is how the Ghost ended up with three extra passengers. 

Once they were all safe, Kanan rounded on them.

“Who are you guys?”

Reaching his hand out, the non clone man said, “Jem. Jem Orina. These are two of my troops, Cook,” he gestured at the clone who was removing the bandana from around his face, “and Pretty.” He gestured towards the woman. 

“You’re a Jedi.”

Jem shrugged. “I suppose. You too?” He looked at Ezra. “Him?”

Kanan narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps. Your ‘saber is different. I’ve never seen one like that before.”

Looking down at it, Jem said, “It’s a lightfoil. My master has a curved hilt ‘saber, but they work about the same and they’re good for the same forms.”

“Has?”  
Jem winked at him.

Rex spoke up. “Who were you with?”

Jem looked over at him, but Cook answered. “Two-forty-seventh. Splinter Company.”

Rex nodded. He glanced over at Pretty, who was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. “And you are?”

She opened one eye to look at him. “Captain Pretty. CT seventy-six forty-one. Two-forty-seventh. You?”

“Captain Rex. Five-oh-first.”

“Skywalker’s lot.” Jem went a little pale.

Kanan shook his head, deciding to change the subject. “So where do we need you to drop you off?”

Jem laughed. “I’ll tell your pilot, but not you.”

Kanan gestured for him to follow him. Zeb and Sabine also went up with them. Sabine tried to get Ezra to come with them, but he refused. 

“How many of you are there?” Rex asked.

Cook answered. “Just our squad, and we’re a little scattered.”

“You managed to save your whole squad?”

“We’re all experiments to one extent or another,” Pretty said. “The Kaminoans decided to see what would happen if they made a bunch without the chips.”

“Except Volt and Kite. They weren’t originally part of us.”

“Where did they come from?”

“The six-forty-second.”

Rex cringed. “That was a massacre.”

Pretty hmm’d. “They were the only survivors. When we started hearing whispers about the chips, we found a medic who would remove their chips.”  
“How did you know that you didn’t have them?”

Cook parted his hair so Rex could see the scar that was covered up. “He had to go poking around just to be sure.”

“How many are at the place we’re taking you?” Ezra asked, directing all the attention to himself.

Cook shrugged. “Right now? Including Pretty and myself, and Marcus—“

“Who?”

“Jem’s master. Including us and Jem, just two more. Sometimes we’ve got more—the others come and go.”

“Don’t forget the kids,” Pretty said.

Rex’s eyebrows shot up. “Kids?”

Jem returned to the common room just then and took it upon himself to sit at the table that only Ezra was sitting at. “We were stationed at the Temple on guard duty—it wasn’t an uncommon posting—when it all went down, so we took it upon ourselves to rescue some younglings. I was doing rotation in the creche.”

“How many?” came Kanan’s voice from the doorway.

“Four.” Jem answered. “My master and I trained two of them, Forty and his husband took in one of them, and Bunker and his wife took in the other.”

“Some of them got married?”

Jem shrugged. “Informally for Bunker. Forty’s husband is Mandalorian so…”

Satine made an interested noise. “Who?”

“That’s one thing that I’m not at liberty to say. Don’t want to get this person in Imperial trouble.”

“A higher up then?”  
“No, just a big target.”

“So—“

They were interrupted by Hera’s voice coming over the comms to tell them that they had arrived. 

As they were leaving, Jem placed a hand on Kanan’s shoulder. 

“It was good to meet you,” he said. “It’s nice to hear find that there are more of us out here.”

With that Jem and his troopers departed the Ghost.


End file.
